


All Snuggly

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kama Sutra, M/M, Snuggie, Turtlecest, snuggie sutra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Pedonardo/Pleo get Mikey for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Snuggly

December was drawing to a close with only six days remaining in the current year. Today was Christmas; a time to spend with one’s family and that was exactly what the Hamatos planned to do with the day. Mikey had gotten up early and worked on dragging his sleepy brothers out of their beds in the hopes of getting an early start on opening presents.

Leo was the only one that was easily pulled out of bed. He was used to getting up before everyone else to get a head start with morning practice. Raph and Don were trickier to pull not only from bed but from each other. There was no practice that morning and they had intended on remaining in bed with each other. A hyper orange clad turtle bouncing on the bed had not been part of their plans.

Once everyone had left their rooms and gone downstairs Mikey plopped himself right in front of the tree and started grabbing at presents. When they were younger Master Splinter had tried getting them to eat breakfast before opening gifts but they were always just too excited for that to work.

As his brothers and father were taking their own seats around the Christmas tree Mikey started picking up the gifts and passing them out to his family. Once they all had their presents, paper began flying and excitement showed on everyone’s face at the wonderful gifts that they had all received.

Mikey’s favorite present that he got came from Leo. It was a snuggie that he could wear over his front with sleeves for his arms while he was playing his video games in order to stay warm in the winter. As soon as it was out of its package Mikey had put it on and started running around the lair in it.

One thing that he wasn’t expecting was its length. The front was a bit too long and Mikey tripped over it which sent him flying right into Leo’s lap. While Leo made an effort to help his younger brother up, it seemed to take quite a while and Mikey spent a minute with his head placed right between Leo’s conveniently spread legs.

“You okay Mikey?” Leo asked. “How about I come up to your room later and help you figure out how to move around in this without you tripping and falling again?”

“Thanks Leo. You’re the best,” Mikey said as he finally got to his feet and continued running around.

Later that evening Leo made his way to Mikey’s room just as he had promised. In his hands he carried a rectangular object covered in Christmas wrapping paper which he handed to his brother who was sitting back on his bed still wearing the snuggie that he had gotten earlier.

“What is it?” Mikey asked as he began ripping off the wrapping paper as fast as he could.

Once the paper had been torn off, a book was revealed. Mikey was a bit confused as he looked at the book in his hands. He wasn’t much of a reader outside of his comics and Leo knew that so Mikey couldn’t figure out why he had given him a book.

“Have you ever heard of the _Kama Sutra_ Mikey?” Leo asked. When Mikey shook his head no he continued, “Well this is the _Snuggie Sutra_. It goes with the snuggie that you got earlier today. It shows a bunch of different positions that we can use the snuggie in to maximize the fun that we can have with it.”

“Really!?” Mikey asked with excitement.

Gently Leo pushed Mikey onto his back and climbed up the bed until he was hovering over the smaller turtle. A wicked grin took over Leo’s face as he stared down at the turtle below him. “I can show you so many ways that we can have fun with your snuggie.”


End file.
